


By Chance

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross Over, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moved to New York and met's Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They met by chance. It was an accident. They were never meant to meet. It wasn’t written anywhere in the worlds they came from, but here they were. Harry Potter, the wizarding world’s hero, and Loki Laufeyson the Norse god of Mischief. It was in New York when he found the boy. He watched as the seventeen year old boy was casting some sort of spells at the Chitauri. The green eye boy amazed Loki as he watched him. He watched as Harry was stabbed though the chest. The boy’s eyes widen as a long object fell from his hands as he fell to his knees and then lay on his back. He watched him from afar, marvelling all the while at the beauty of his face.  
“Such a shame,” he said as he got up and started to walk away, when he heard a gasping rattle, Loki turned around and looked at the boy as he sat up coughing and choking on the blood in his mouth, and both Harry and Loki looked at each other, green eyes meting green. A flicker of something passed between the two. A bang made Loki look around to see the hulk throw a car into Chitauri ships, he smirked wondering briefly if he was on the wrong side, he turned back to see the teen but found he was gone, he looked around but couldn’t see anything, it was as if the boy just vanished.

While back on Asgard, Loki couldn’t stop thinking about the boy and how green his eyes were and how he lived thought a deadly wound to his chest. Once the mouth piece was removed, Thor watched him closely.  
“What is on your mind brother?” he asked.  
Loki felt his eyes twitch as he looked at him, he wasn’t sure why he was going to tell him this but he need to tell someone.   
“I saw this boy, fighting against the Chirauri he was firing spell at them, you could feel his power so strong and so... so pulling, it made the air around us crackle, then he was stabbed though the heart and he fell. He was dead, there was no beat of the heart, there was no rise and fall of his chest , nothing, but as soon as I walked away he sat up and spat out his blood.”   
Thor looked at him.   
“No mortal can survive a wound like that.” The blonde said.   
“I know what I saw, he sat up and looked at me, he had such green eyes they were unnatural green they were perfect.” He said closing his eyes trying to keep those lush greens imprinted in his head.   
Thor watched him and tilted his head before saying, “Then be happy in the fact he is alive, Loki.”   
The dark hair God looked at him and nodded.   
“Your right…brother.”   
This made Thor grin like a lovesick man.

 

The next time Loki saw Harry was when he forced to live back on Earth under the watched full eyes of his brother and S.H.I.E.L.D. He never thought he would see the teen again, that he would be either long gone he just won’t see him at all. He was surprised to stumble upon him one day in a café. The young man was sat in a booth by the window and was drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Walking over to the booth, Loki slipped in side to sit across from him. Harry looked up from his drink to see the man from a two years ago, he blinked at him before setting his cup down on a paper napkin they just sat there looking at each other.   
“I am glad to see you are still alive.” Loki said.  
Harry tilted his head to the side giving him the most calculating look he’s ever seen.   
“You have a funny black aura around you.” he said.   
“Do I?” he asked looking at him.  
“You do. Have you been looking for me?” Harry asked him as he took a sip of his drink.   
“No, I wasn’t planning to look for you but I still found you.” The teen ran his hands though his hair showing his lightning bolt scar, Loki’s eyes locked on with it and stared, Harry felt nervous and flatten his fringe back down.   
“You don’t know me do you?” Harry asked.   
“No, you’re a mortal who won’t leave my thoughts.” He smiled, the smile made Harry’s head becomes slightly fuzzy “But you’re not mortal are you?” Harry gave him a weak smiled and shook his head.  
“Long story.”   
“I have time.”   
Harry looked around the cafe and saw there was a few people dotted around the place, Harry waved his hand and the Loki felt a prickle of magic along his skin.

Harry held his right hand and rubbed the palm of his right hands, as he looked up at Loki. “My name is Harry Potter and where I’m from I am a hero…I hated it, everyone was after me for who they made me be. There were some who cared for me for me but…any how the immortal part, I killed a man who was more monster than man, he had been trying to kill me since I was born. He tried when I was a baby, killing my parents and leaving me with horrid scar marking me for the world to see. He then tried to kill me when I was 17 and ummm he was successful…” he stopped and rubbed his arm trying to collect his thought “I don’t know why I’m telling you this…” he looked up at him and smiled at the man hanging on his every word “I died and now I’m back but every time something happens I end up come back from the dead, and I don’t age…” he Harry picked up a folk off the table and shoved it into his hand. Loki jumped and looked at him wide eyed.  
“What are you doing?” he asked, Harry winced and bite his lip as he pulled the fork out of his hand  
“Watch,” he said.  
A few minutes later the hand healed before Loki’s eyes, the Norse God took Harry’s hand and wiped the blood away.  
“ Amazing,” he said looking up at the boy’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Amazing,” he said looking at the boy’s eyes. “You’re amazing Harry.” The green eye teen smiled at him and enjoyed the touch of the man’s hands .  
“What’s your story?” he asked .  
“I’m Loki and…” he stopped when he saw his brother walk into the cafe and his face fell “And that fool of a happy idiot is my brother, Thor.” He said, pointing to the blonde man, Harry looked around to see a man in a red shirt and blue jeans walk over to them.  
“Loki, there you are. I’ve been looking for you,” he said.  
Harry waved his hand the magic around Harry and Loki was gone.  
Thor looked at the teen and then at his brother “Do you have another child I do not know about?” he asked, Loki frowned at him while Harry laughed.   
“He is not my child Thor this is the boy I told you about, this is Harry.” He said.  
Harry quickly looked around.   
“Don’t call me Harry not out here, just called me Jet but it nice to you met you Thor.” Harry said smiling as he held his hand out, the blonde god took his hand and shook it “Wow strong grip or what.” He said shaking his hand, Loki looked at the teen “My name is well known in some circles and I would like to keep myself out of those circles.” The boy said, Loki took his hand again and comforting buzz passed though them.  
“You’re the immortal my brother talks about.” Thor said breaking the silence, Harry nodded.   
“And you two are the Norse gods right?” he asked they looked at him .  
“You’re clever.” Thor said.   
Loki snorted at his brother…of course the boy is clever…he thought.  
…I heard that… came Harry’s reply as he looked at Loki’s green eyes.  
“Loki, are you okay?” Thor asked.   
“Yes I’m fine, Har…Jet would you like to come back with us where we are staying on this Island.” He asked the teen smiled.   
“I would love that, Loki.” 

Thor had not see his brother happy in a long time, but he was worried what would All father think of this “Loki may I have a word?” The dark hair man looked at the blonde and nodded; he whispered something to Harry and walked outside to with Thor.   
“What is it?” he asked.   
“I am happy you found someone you like here, but I am worry what All father would think of this or do?” Loki looked at him.  
“What has it got to do with that old man?” Loki said.   
“If you decide to take Harry as you…”  
“Going a bit fast there Thor, yes I like the boy very much; there is something about him that I find wonderful, but marriage is going too far,” Loki mused.  
“What if a child comes into this?” The blonde asked “You know he would worry that the child will be…” he stopped, not needing to finish his words.  
Loki looked at him and sighed.   
“Harry is a wizard his magic would balance out mine and the child would be safe, do not worry, and that old man can keep out of my business,” he said smiling to his brother and walked back to see Harry.

It was a couple of days later and Loki thought of Thor’s words, he was worried what the old man could do if he found out. He walked up to Harry’s house when he heard shouting.  
“I SAID I’M NOT GOING BACK FORGET IT!” he heard Harry yelling.  
“YOU HAVE TO, WE NEED…” Came the males voice.  
“YOU NEED WHAT? LOOK AT ME! YOU’RE 40 YEARS OLD, AND I’M STILL 17. THERE IS NO PLACE FOR ME THERE!”   
Loki frowned and knocked on the door, hearing footsteps going up to door, he saw a pissed off teen but his face soften when he saw Loki.  
“Oh thank god, you’re here,” he said.   
“What’s wrong I heard raise voices?” he asked as he walked into the teen’s flat, he walked in to see a red head standing in Harry’s living room.   
“Who’s this?” The red head asked.   
“This is Loki, Loki this is Ron he wants me to go back to the wizarding word and marry his sister.” The dark hair man looked at the older man in Harry’s living room.   
“It’s nice to meet a friend of Harry’s,” He said.   
Ron gave him the once over and showed clear distain towards him, “You’re shagging a snake?” He hissed, Loki tilts his head and looked at him…Snake?…  
“He’s not a snake, he’s a Norse god!” Harry yelled.   
“I don’t care, Harry!”  
“I am not marrying Ginny. Forget it, get out of my house, Ron, and don’t come back,” Harry growled at him.  
The redhead popped out the house making Harry scream in anger “GREAT, JUST GREAT, HE APPARATED, NOW THEY ALL KNOW WHERE I AM!”  
Loki walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry closed his eyes and calmed.  
“If you want to hide from them, then you can come and live with me.” He said, Harry looked at him.   
“Move in with you, bit too soon for that isn’t it?”   
“It’s a safe place.” He smiled; Harry nodded and warped his arms around Loki mumbling his thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry smiled as he put the last of his books on the shelf, and stood back and looked around the room pleased with himself.   
Loki knocked on the door and waited for Harry to open it.   
The teen bounded over to the door and open it with a smile, “I love the view and the room is amazing, thank you Loki.” He gushed and the wrapped his arms around him, again a prickle of Magic sent shivers down both of their frames. Pulling away, Harry was flushed and looked down at his feet. “Sorry, I don’t know why that keeps happening.”   
Loki smiled at him and brushed some of Harry’s hair behind his ears.   
“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Loki told him as he hooked his long fingers under Harry’s chin and brought his face up. Loki leaned down and his lips just brushed Harry’s sweetly, when the moment was ruined.   
“Nawww isn’t that sweet.”   
Harry pulled back and looked down the hall to see a tall man in a suit.   
“Stark why are you here?” Loki grumbled as he shot daggers at the man.   
“I heard you have a house guest just want to make sure he isn’t planning on helping you on world domination.” He walked closer to them pulling his sun glasses off. He looked the teen up and down “Wow Thor is right he does look like your son, but that would be wrong, even for you, Loki, if you two are banging.” Harry blushed while Loki looked like he was going to kill the man.   
“Harry is not my son, he’s… he looked at the teen and he nodded…Harry is a wizard and is in hiding from his people,” He said.  
“Ooooh, so that makes very thing alright them.”   
“Stark!”   
“Wait, you’re Tony Stark, as in Iron man?” Harry asked; this got the man to look at the teen more.   
“Yes always happy to meet a fan,” He smiled.   
“Oh, I am only a fan when you brought the business my uncle worked for. That made my day when he was kicked out for stealing money.” Harry smiled.  
Tony smiled indulgently though he had no idea what the boy was talking about, and looked at Loki, who just shrugged.   
“Well…you welcome kid.”  
“I’m 45 but kid will do.” Harry smiled.  
“What?”  
“Harry can’t die.” Loki smiled; Harry rolled his eyes at Loki’s smugness.  
“What…can I sell that?” 

Later on, when Tony Stark left, Harry sat with Loki, who sat on the sofa and looked at him.  
“What did he mean by world domination?” he asked, Loki stiffen and looked into the bright green, innocent eyes, he sighed and looked away.   
“I should tell you, when you first saw me, that alien race trying to take over Earth. Well, I was kind of on their side of that little conflict.” He said contritely.  
Harry sat back and looked at him.   
“Those thing worked for you?” he asked   
“No, no they worked for themselves, they didn’t give me much of a choice, and I was angry with Thor.” He said, Harry looked down at the wooden floor “Harry.” He called out  
“If you do something like that again, you will never see me again.” Harry said to him.   
“I won’t, I never will.” He said softly as he cupped his cheek.  
Harry leaned in and kissed him on the lips, the ripple of magic again noticeable between them; Harry pulled back and looked up at him with a questioning look.  
“I think our magic is trying to bond to each other,” Loki smiled at him.   
“Bonding urrrh, would that be like marriage?” Harry asked, he dark hair man smiled and rested his hands on Harry’s hips.   
“It would yes,” he said. Harry smiled and chuckled.   
“It’s a bit soon, I just moved in I don’t want to move too fast,” he said. Loki looked at the smooth face of the teen and smiled   
“Really?”   
Harry nodded.   
“Just give me some time okay; I have a funny feeling you and your fellow Asgardians think once you met someone, you have to jump into bed with them.” He said, Loki smiled and kissed his lips.

A couple of days later Harry told Loki about his god son Teddy. Loki listened to Harry talk about the young man who is a Metamorphmagus and part werewolf, he told him about his Teddy’s father, Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf and the last connection he had to his family and he was like a father to him. Harry said he would like Loki to meet Teddy, the Norse God agreed and they took Thor along as well, just in case any of Harry’s old friends turned up.

The three of them entered a coffee shop, Harry looked around to see if he could spot his god son. Smiling, Harry walked over to a lone blue haired teen. The teen looked up when he saw Harry and smiled, quickly sliding out the both, “Har!” he called out as they wrapped themselves up in a hug.  
“Hey Teddy,” Harry felt Teddy tighten his grip and breathe in his scent “Hey are you okay?” Harry asked, pulling away the amber eye teen looked at him and shook his head.   
“No…” he stopped and looked at Loki and Thor behind Harry.   
The teen turned and looked behind him, “Oh they are with me,” He said.   
“Yeah I notice, his scent is all over you,” Teddy pointed to Loki, Harry beamed. “You dating again, that is great, I mean after what happen with Draco I was worried and then the Weasley.” he said.  
Harry nodded.

 

They took a seat in the booth; Loki next to Harry and Teddy next to Thor. They ordered their drinks and sat there.  
“It’s okay to talk in front of them Teddy, they know,” Harry said the boy nodded his head and sighed rubbing his face.   
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.  
“The Weasleys tried to get me to declare you as dead but because you have those meeting with the Goblins it wouldn’t have worked,” Teddy said.  
Harry looked at him, “Are they trying to marry you off?” he asked.   
“Yes, first it was Victoire, but she marrying some Egyptian, so next was Rose, but Aunt Hermione told Ron to shove it. I couldn’t… I don’t see her like that; the last straw was when they tried to get Ginny to marry me.”  
“WHAT?” Harry yelled getting everyone in the café’s eyes on them.   
“Harry calm down.” Loki said touching his thigh, the dark hair teen calmed and looked Teddy.  
“Sorry,” He said.  
Teddy shook his head, “It’s okay…Oh this will make you happy, uncle Fred, George, Charlie and Bill have all changed their last names to Black.” He chuckled.   
“Really? Wow.” Harry smiled at that news.   
“Who are those people?” Loki asked as he watched Thor stare at Teddy.  
“They were part of the Weasley family.” Harry said.   
“Yeah, until they disowned them.” Teddy laughed taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
“What all four of them?” Harry asked   
“Umm yeah and Mr Weasley too, he had enough when Mrs Weasley started talking about getting me locked up because I am part wolf.”

Harry was about to say more when two pops in the cafe made both Teddy and Harry jump up. Teddy’s hair turned black like Harry’s but his eyes staid amber, Ron stood there along with Ginny “Oh fuck.” Harry growled, Loki and Thor stood up behind Harry and looked at the two red heads.   
“Harry?” Ginny gasped moving towards him.   
“Oooh no, back off Ginn I told you we’re over.” Harry said.   
“Why Harry…?”  
“Look, stop okay. I heard about trying to get Teddy to marry you and the others to get to my money and even getting him to say I am dead, stop this okay, I am not going to marry you,” he said.   
“But you will go out with that Snake!” Ron spat, pointing to Loki, the dark hair man looked at the red head with an indifferent look, Teddy stood close to Harry watching their movements.  
“He’s not after me for my money or my titles or anything else you want.” Harry told her, the red haired woman got angry and pulled out her wand and pointed it to Harry and before anyone could say or do anything she screamed the Killing curse at Harry, Teddy pushed Harry out the way and got hit in the chest, He screamed as green light hit him.  
“TEDDY!” Harry screamed as the Teddy feel to the floor, Ginny dropped her wand to the floor and looked horrified at what she just done.

Harry knelt by Teddy’s lifeless body and screamed as he tried to shake him awake; the other people in the cafe screamed and either ran out the building or froze in terror.  
Ron grabbed his sister “Come on we need to go!” he said and they ran out the cafe too.  
Harry was still crying and trying to wake the boy up, Harry looked up to Loki.   
“Help him please, there has to be something you can do please?” He beg, tears rolled down his face, the Norse God got onto his knees and knelt by Harry, Thor looked stunned at what just happened.  
“W…What spell was that?” he asked, Harry looked at him.   
“T…The killing curse,” he said, Loki looked over Teddy’s body and looked at Harry and held his hands.   
“I can do something but it still might not work.”  
“Do it, just do it, save him please.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Teddy’s hair was white as he lay in the bed at S.H.E.I.L.D, his skin pale making him looks sickly white. Harry hasn’t left his side since it happened. He looked a wreck, his hair was wild and sticking up everywhere his eyes look sunken in as tear tracks lined his face. Loki had managed to bring Teddy back. Harry closed his eyes remembering the stillness of the boy on the floor, his eyes open in a dead stare, that images he has seen countless times from others he loved scared him, it made him ache and burn in guilt, he open his eyes again to see Thor come in, three times day the large blonde man walks in to the room, to see how Teddy’s doing and give Harry some comfort. 

Loki walked into the room, just as Thor was leaving. He walked over to Harry and sat with him, wrapping his arms around the dark hair teen and holding him close.   
“He is getting stronger, the magic just needs to settle and added with the wolf blood he will make it,” he said, kissing Harry’s forehead, letting his magic settle around Harry to calm him.   
Harry nodded and leaned into the comfort of his arms.  
“You must be tried,” Harry said nuzzling his neck.   
“I am okay; it’s you who needs to rest,” Loki told him.  
“I’m okay.” 

A day later, Harry had spoken to Auras that found him. Harry told them that Ginny casted the curse at him but Teddy jumped in the way. He also told them about how they were trying to get Teddy to marry into the family so they could get his money and titles. The Auras took all the information and went after Ron, Ginny and, if they have to, Molly. The teen walked back towards Teddy’s room. He stopped when he noticed three people standing down the hall from Teddy’s room. The dark haired teen looked behind him as they watched the Aura’s disappear from sit. .  
“How did they do that?” one of the strangers, a blonde man, asked.   
“There witches and wizards, they can do that.” Harry said simply.   
“Are you a Wizard?” a red headed woman asked   
“I am, and so in my god son.” Harry said. “What are your names?” he asked. Harry was pretty sure that he knew who they were, but he wanted to hear them talk.  
“We’re sorry. I am Steve Rogers,” the blonde said, walking over to him and holding his hand out.   
Harry took his hand.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Harry,” He said.  
Next was the dark red haired woman.   
“I’m Natasha Romanoff and this is Clint Barton, “she pointed to the third person there, a brown haired man. “We heard from Stark that you’re immortal?” She asked.   
“That man has a big mouth,” Harry said rubbing his eyes. “Where’s Loki?” He asked.   
“Don’t know.”Clint said looking at the boy.  
Harry nodded and walked back into Teddy’s room, to see the teen has turned on his side. The dark hair teen sat on the chair by the bed and looked at the boy, he noticed that Teddy’s hair was black like his again; he could see the boy’s eyes were open and they were his green.

They looked at each other. If someone came into the room they would have thought they were looking at brothers.  
“Hey, you know looking at me is not a good idea.” Harry said with a small laugh.  
“I feel safe like this,” he whispered. Harry smiled and ran his fingers thought Teddy’s soft hair. “How am I not dead?” he asked, Harry stopped his movements and then carried on.   
“Loki saved you; he used my blood and his magic to help you.” He said.  
“So I died and you brought me back?” Harry felt tears burn his eyes as he nodded.  
“I couldn’t let you die Teddy, I couldn’t, you are the closest thing I have t a son a best friend a brother, I…I promise Remus I would look after you.” He sobbed as he laid his head on the bed, Teddy place his hand on Harry’s head.  
“Thank you Harry.”

When Loki and Thor returned to the room, they found Harry was laying a sleep next to Teddy. The teen himself was sitting up in bed, still looking pale. His eyes are back to amber and his hair was blue again, he looked up and smiled at the two men walking into the room.   
“How are you feeling?” Thor asked before Loki could.  
“I’m okay, a little weak.” He said.  
Loki moved closer to the bed. “I will take Harry to another room.”  
He smiled. “Thank you, Loki, for everything.” Teddy said as the dark hair god picked up his sleeping lover and walked out the room to leave Thor to talk to Teddy.

The Norse god walked down the hall and took the next room to Teddy’s. He placed the teen onto the bed and was about to leave when he felt Harry grab his hand.   
“Don’t leave me.” He whispered, Loki smiled and climbed onto the bed with him and warped his arms around Harry and brought the teen close to his chest.   
“He’s okay Harry,” Loki whispered.   
“It’s my fault. He still died because of me, I can’t take it any more Loki everyone I love dies.” He broke down, crying into Loki’s neck.   
Loki held harry tight trying his best to comfort him.   
“It’s not your fault, it’s theirs. Never think otherwise, Harry. Teddy, Thor and I, we are not going anywhere.” He whispered kissing his neck, Harry gripped the front of Loki’s shirt and buried his head into the man’s chest and cried “Shhhh.” He whispered, they stayed like that until Harry fell asleep in Loki’s arms.

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Thor was sat by Teddy’s bed the blue hair wizard turned to looked at the blonde god and smiled weakly “Hey.” He said, he ran his finger though his hair Teddy smiled at him   
“Thank you for being there.” Teddy said to him. Thor was surprised to feel an arm wrap itself around his neck, pulling him in for a quick peck on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was couple of days later and Teddy was walking on shaky legs. He had enough of the bed rest and wanted to walk a little bit, so Harry agreed to help. Teddy wrapped one arm around Harry’s shoulder and Harry slid his arm around Teddy’s waist, then they slowly walked out into the hallway. They slowly moved into the large lounge space at S.H.E.I.L.D.  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked.   
“Fine, legs are a little stiff.” He winced as he walked a little more “Ummmm no, I need to sit.” Teddy winced; Harry nodded and helped him sit down.  
“Better?”   
“Ummmmm yeah.” He said pushing himself up a little more. “Have they caught Ron and Ginny yet?” Teddy asked.   
“Yeah they did, late last night, Ron put up a fight before they got him.” He said as he got up and walked to the kitchen area, “Hot chocolate?”   
“Do you even have to ask? And good thing about Ron and Ginny that last thing I need is for them to pop back up.” The teen said.  
Harry smiled and walked back over and handed him his cup of chocolate and kissed his forehead, they sat in silence dinking there hot chocolate.

Teddy kept looking over at Harry, the dark hair teen looked at his god son.  
“Harr?”  
“Ummm?” Harry answered.  
Teddy put his cup down and looked at his God father. “If I was to say I was gay what would you think?” he asked.   
“Teddy I’m dating a male god, you dating a man wouldn’t upset me.” He said, giving him an odd look, Teddy nodded and smiled before scratching the back of his head “Teddy what is wrong?” he asked.   
“Thor asked me to bond with him.” He said blushing.  
Harry chocked on his marshmallow and looked at Teddy.  
“He’s only known you for a few days?”  
“I know and I told him that, but when he holds my hand it tickles and I feel a shot of magic though me and...”  
“Oh.”  
“I want to bond with him, I told him to wait.” Teddy said, Harry smiled and warped his arms around the blue hair boy and smiled.  
“Okay, good idea,” Harry smiled as the pair sat drinking their hot chocolate. 

Harry waited in Loki’s room for the god to come from his talk with Thor. The teen was nervous and paced the floor. Loki walked in and stopped to look at Harry “Harry is very thing okay?” he asked, the teen looked at him with wide eyes.   
“Nothing’s wrong, nothing, I just I want…I want us to bond.” He said, Loki’s face brighten and moved closer to Harry.   
“What brought this on?”   
“I’ve been thinking, after what happen to Teddy…” Loki stopped Harry from rambling by placing a long finger on his lips.  
“Shhhh, it’s okay, I understand, but are you sure?”  
“Yes very sure, I love you.” He said as he stood on his tip toes and kissed Loki’s lips.

They pressed close to each other as they kissed. Loki moved his hands down Harry’s sides and then around to his shirt buttons. He started to pull them apart one by one. The teen shivered at Loki’s touch and was feeling a little impatient; he muttered something and their clothes just dropped of them. The god looked back at Harry with a smirk and picked up the teen and tossed him onto the bed climbing on top of him. He started moving his hands and lips down the teen’s body making Harry writhe in the building pleasure.  
“L…Loki!” Harry moaned.

Loki stopped just above Harry’s hardening cock, smirked at him once more just before he licked slowly from the base to the tip. He licked the member a few times as he listen to the whines coming from the teen, the Norse god had smoothly dipped his fingers in some kid of oil without Harry’s knowledge, but he felt the slicked fingers push into him as Loki took Harry’s member into his mouth.  
“Oh god, Loki!” he gasped. Harry could feel his brain turning to a melted puddle ... There was a knock at the door and Harry’s eyes snapped open and he groaned as Loki stilled in his actions, “GO A WAY!” he called out.

The door opened and in walked Thor. “Brother have you seen Har…Oooooo!” Thor started to say.  
Loki sat up and made some evil, violent gestures as he looked at the stupid idiot in his room.  
“THOR!” Loki yelled. Harry moved and hide on the other side of the bed, trying to hide his blushing face.  
“I’m sorry brother. I didn’t mean to… I will leave.”  
“Please do before I turn you into a bug and smash you with your own hammer!” Loki snarled.  
“I just wanted to ask Harry something?” he said, Loki sighed and pinched the bright of his nose and looked towards Harry, mouthing ‘Sorry’. Harry smiled at him   
“What did you want to ask Thor?” Harry said, still hiding from site, pulled the covers over him so only his head poked out and was showing.  
“I wish to take your Godson out for... for...” He couldn’t find the word he wanted to use.  
“A date Thor… it’s called a date.” Loki said to him with a sigh  
“Yes that’s it…I wish to take your Godson out on a date with me?” The blonde God beamed.   
“Okay fine just bring him back in one piece.” Harry said.  
“Thank you Harry.” Thor said and started too grinning as he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed and Harry was sure Thor was out of ear shot the teen looked at Loki, “You know if Thor and Teddy bond you will be my God-brother in law…I think?”  
Loki looked at Him and shook his head, then pulled Harry into a kiss. Getting back onto the bed and untangling Harry from the sheets took mere moments. He then laid the teen back down on the bed and kissed him slowly, he moved in-between Harry’s legs and slid his hands down his thighs, until he reach the base of his hips and then pulled his legs apart.   
“Are you ready for this?” He whispered, Harry nodded to him and tried to relax his body as he felt the god’s cock start to enter him. Harry winced a little as it got deeper into his body, it made him gasp as he was stretched and spread wide. He looked up to Loki’s face to see the God had his eyes closed and a calm look on his face. 

Once Loki was all the way in, he stilled to let Harry relax more. Harry twitch slightly as he the man inside of him patiently waited. He could see Loki’s self control slip a little as each moment passed. When Harry started to move his hips up and then he gave a low gasp as Loki gave a moan, the god started to move his hips slowly as not to hurt his lover. The dark hair teen moaned and winced as it still hurt a little.

Soon the pain turned to pleasure and Harry was able to move his hips to met Loki’s thrusts. Both were moaning as their movements become messy and hasher as they got father into it. Harry was clawing at Loki’s back and arms. The God wrapped his hand around Harry’s leaking member and started stroking him, making him Harry cry out and arch his back as Loki hit Harry’s sweet pot it sent him over edge. The dark hair teen came with a scream of Loki’s name, the Norse God groaned and he felt the muscle of his lover, his bonded, squeeze around him as the sight of Harry arching his back with cum all over his stomach and chest sent him over the edge as well. 

They laid there holding onto each other, feeling their bodies relax against each other. Loki was still deep inside of Harry as he they moved around so they were laying side by side, face to face. Harry smiled and nuzzled his neck “That was wonderful.” Harry grinned; Loki smiled as he ran his hands though Harry damp hair, the dark hair good smiled and kissed him on the lips   
“It was Harry, you were wonderful.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was ten months after their bonding. Harry woke, he sat up in the bed he now shared with Loki, and he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. His stomach felt uneasy. He slipped out of the bed covers and left the room and padded to the bath room, he could feel his stomach start to churn as he closed the door, a cold sweat covered his skin and he started to shake, he moved over to the toilet, pulled the lid up and emptied his stomach.

Loki woke up noticing that the warm body of his bonded was missing, he frowned in his sleep and open his eyes to see that Harry was indeed missing from their bed. Sitting up, he looked around the room before pulling on a green silk robe on to go looking for his wizard. The sound of someone throwing up cued him in to Harry’s whereabouts. He knocked on the door.  
“Harry?” he called out, the teen couldn’t answer but the sound of sobbing told him it was Harry. He walked in and saw the dark hair teen on his knees and his head half way down the loo. Loki knelt by Harry and rubbed his back while he continued to throw up.

After Harry’s stomach settled some, he sat back in Loki’s arms as the god ran his hands though his hair “You need to see a healer.” He said, Harry gave him a slight chuckle.  
“I’m sure it’s just a once off.” He smiled at Loki as the god gave him a glass of water, Harry took a sip just as the bathroom door was pushed open and in ran Teddy, his face looking pale his blue hair a rainbow green, his eyes widen as he saw Harry and Loki on the bath room floor, he was about to open his mouth and then covered his mouth with his hand and moved to the toilet and started to throw up as well “See it’s just a bug.” He said waved to Teddy as the poor boy started throwing up.

A few seconds later Thor came running in and kneeled by the blue haired teen “Are you alright Teddy?” The blonde asked as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips. Harry blushed and looked away.   
“Thor the boy is throwing up, how is he okay?” Loki said as he stood up and let Harry comfort Teddy, while Loki looked at his brother up and down.   
“What?” Thor said.  
“When did you bond with Teddy?” he asked.  
“You bonded with Teddy?” Harry asked looking around at the blonde god.  
“H…Harry don’t be mad it…it just happened.” Teddy said as he leaned back as Harry flushed the toilet.  
“What, tonight?” Harry asked, Thor and Teddy shook their heads   
“No three months ago, we were just talking and ended up bonding.” Teddy said, Harry looked around at Thor, who looked a little worried at the young man.  
“Will he be okay?” Thor asked biting his lip.   
“Yes, it’s just a bug.” Harry said as he let Thor pick up Teddy and carry him back to bed.   
“I can walk!” Harry heard Teddy yelled as they left the bathroom.

The dark hair teen got back into bed and watched as his bonded took his silk dressing gown off, and climb into bed “Harry you never did tell me why you ran away from your home?” Loki asked, this caught Harry of guard and made him jump as he looked at Loki, the teen was wide eye as he nibbled his bottom lip.   
“I didn’t?” he asked   
“No.” Harry looked down into his hands and thought for a moment or two and then looked up at him.  
“Okay, well, I guess you should know... about 26 years ago I killed a monster, he called himself Lord Voldemort... I know I told you a bit about him, when we first met. When I was seventeen, me, Ron and Hermione were all best friends and had been since we were all eleven. I started to date Ron’s sister when I was sixteen, but because Voldemort was out for my blood. I thought it was best to break it off for a while until it was all over. 

But after the war I changed a lot. I started to lean more towards men and I started seeing people I thought I knew in a new light. So, I let myself take it easy heal up letting my magic stabilized itself after what happened back then. I also needed to look after Teddy when his grandmother couldn’t; she lost her husband, daughter and son in-law and was finding it hard to look after him. I started to learn what Molly’s and Ginny’s had high hopes for me, any way I started to playing Quidditch again…”  
“Quidditch? What is Quidditch?” Loki asked, Harry smiled and cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.  
“It’s a game. Teddy and I will take you and Thor to a game one day. But for this story just remember it played with brooms and balls. These balls are called bludgers they chase the players and try to knock them off their brooms. Well any way I was way above the ground higher than roof tops, when a bludger hit me and I fell off the broom and it happen all too quickly that no one could help me.

I fell and hit the ground, I died it must have been minutes or maybe hours before I woke up, all broken bones healed any cuts and bruises gone, it was like it never happened. We put it down to the fact the something must have happen between me dying for the second time and defeating Voldemort must have done something to my magic to keep me alive…”  
“Good thing too.” Loki mumbled; Harry gave him smile.   
“I think so too.” Harry beamed at him, his eyes sparking at Loki “Back to the story?” Harry asked   
“Yes.”  
“Weeeell, things changed a lot. I started to watch my friend’s age while I felt like I was standing still in time, 12 years passed and Teddy was now 13 and was off to his 3rd year, my friends were in their late 20s and I still looked 17. Then while Teddy was in his 3rd year, I fell for Draco. Turns out he was a vampire, no one knew while we were at school and we hated each other, until we met again. But it didn’t last long. He was killed, by persons unknown, it was then I learnt that Ginny had been trying to get into my vaults saying she was my wife. She wanted my money and my titles but it was no use because the goblins saw right though her lies and fake papers and spells.

Some of the Weasley thought it was her right to marry me and have my money, my titles and my children. The rest of the family are on my side. So I left, I told Teddy’s grandmother and kept in touch with them and a few other people and came to live here in New York and that’s it really.” Loki nodded to him and held his hands .  
“So why does Teddy look lot younger, he should be in his 20s right?” Loki asked with a frown, Harry chuckled.   
“He’s half werewolf, his dad tried his hardest to run from that part of him and looked older than his years but Teddy wanted to know more about his Lycain blood and went to see the new Professor at Hogwarts, he was a werewolf since day of his birth and look about 20 when he was about 40. He taught Teddy what he could.” He said with a smile, Loki pulled Harry in for a kiss as he pressed him back into the pillow and climbed on top of him.   
“I love that you have a history Harry.”   
The teen cocked his head to the side, “You have more of one than I do.”   
“But yours is filled of good deeds while mine,” He said looking away   
“I don’t care what you have done in the past, only what we have now. shouldn’t that be what’s important?” he asked  
“Your right my little Wizard.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next two week both Harry and Teddy kept getting sick in the mornings. It seemed to be made worse by the smell of something like coffee or bacon. This had the gods worried about their lovers. Loki and Thor have tried to get them to go to see Bruce, or any doctor, about their illness but wizards refused saying they are okay and it will pass. Then, one afternoon Harry woke up from an afternoon nap, which he had recently started doing because he felt really tired during the day. He knew Teddy and Thor have gone out for the day leaving Harry and Loki alone. He decided to get up and have a shower.

He walked into the hallway, giving Loki a brief kiss as he passed him on his way to the bathroom. Harry smiled at him as he closed the bathroom door. He turned the shower on, to give it time to heat up. He started to pull his shirt off, while looking in the mirror he saw something blue on his stomach. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw a small bulge in his stomach, he would have said he was putting on weight, but when he got over that shock, he realised that his stomach was also a pale blue.  
“LOKI!” he yelled.

The Norse god was sat in their room waiting for Harry to come back from his shower. He listened to the water running as he lay on the bed and looked up at the roof. He let himself smile at how things had gone on Earth. He never would have thought that he would fall in love with a being from this small world. A dreamful smile graced his lips.   
“LOKI!” he heard Harry yell. He jumped up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Running in, he looked at Harry, thinking something horrid had happen to him, but was relieved when he found him in once piece.

He stopped and looked at the wizard, and Harry looked away from the mirror and at him, “What is happening?” Harry asked.  
The god looked at him and then down at Harry’s stomach when the teen pointed to it. There was an intake of air and a sharp release. As he walked closer to him, he placed his hands gently on the slight bump and closed his eyes. Harry gasped at the cool touch and looked at Loki, when the god open his green eyes and smiled at him.  
“Oh Harry.” He grinned “You are so wonderful, I am so glad I found you,” He said with tears in his eyes.  
“Loki, I am happy to have found you too but what is it?” he asked.   
The Norse god pulled him into a hug, and kissed him,   
“You’re pregnant.” He beamed   
“I’m what? R…Really?” he gasped, just before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Harry rolled onto his side. He could feel himself wake up. The sound of his own breathing was deep and steady as he came too. He opened his eyes when he heard movement in the room, beside the bed. He blinked a couple of times before he sat up rubbing his eyes.  
“Hey, Harry, are you okay?” Loki whispered as he sat by him on the bed and cupped his cheeks.   
“D…Did you say pregnant?” Harry whispered to him, Loki nodded and smiled softly.  
“Is that okay…do…do you want the child?” Loki ask, Harry looked at him and nodded.   
“Of course, it’s just I am shocked.” He said with a smile, they leaned in and kissed each other. Loki pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed him. Their kisses were getting hot and heavy. Loki’s hand began sliding along Harry’s chest and around his back. The dark haired teen let out a moan and arched his back when, the front door was knocked open.  
“LOKI! HARRY!” 

Loki groaned and swore under his breath as he let Harry back on the bed. The teen chuckled as he pulled a shirt on over his head and walked out with him to see Thor, carrying Teddy.   
“Teddy? Thor what happen?” Harry asked rushing over to his godson side.  
“I don’t know, we were walking in the park and he passed out.” He said as he laid him on the white L sofa, Harry frowned and pulled his wand out.  
“Harry what are you doing?” Loki asked as he watched his young lover wave his wand over the blue haired boy.  
“It’s a spell I picked up, when I studied to be a healer back at Hogwarts.” He said, waved his wands and muttered a spell over the boy and a white glow left his wand and moved around Teddy and then it popped out with a pink glow from Teddy’s stomach. “Oh, oh wow.” He said.   
“What is that?” Thor asked.   
“Well, you know how Teddy I have been sick every morning for the last month?” Thor nodded, while Loki made an ‘Oh’ shape with his mouth as it dawned on him.   
“I do but what has that got to do with the pink glow?” Thor asked as he ran his hand thought the blue hair.  
“Thor, think about it, Teddy and I have both been getting sick every morning, triggered by the smell of coffee and some other foods. We’re moody, tearful and get angry quickly and the feeling tired. What does that tell you?”  
“That you both got the same pink glow?” Harry thought or a moment and the muttered the spell again on him but this time the pink glow was blue.   
“No not the same pink glow but it means the same thing.” He still got a blank look of Thor, he sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose.  
“Thor, Teddy is pregnant with a girl.” Harry said, Thor eyes widen and then all Harry heard a thud. 

The sound of Thor’s heavy thud, the blue hair teen woke up and blinked up at the Harry and Loki, Harry looked down when he smiled at him.   
“My head hurts.” He said to him as he sat up rubbing the back of his head “Awo,” He said as he looked around the room. “Where is Thor?” he asked.  
Harry sat next to him and kissed his forehead.  
“Teddy, you know how we both have been sick?” Teddy nodded. “Well you’re pregnant and so am I.” Harry said, the blue hair boy blinked at him and smiled.   
“Thor fainted, didn’t he?” Teddy asked.   
“Yep.” Loki said as the toed his brother in the chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Harry was at the Avengers’ Tower, or as it was really known, Stark Tower, or as Teddy called it, that really ugly building. They were there to one ,explain how Harry and Teddy are pregnant and two, let everyone know that they all have to go to a wedding on Asgard before the end of the month. Loki was not happy when Thor came back from Asgard to tell them that they have to have a wedding there. Harry chuckled as Loki bitched under his breath at his brother.  
“Look, we go there, we show our faces, we say our’ I do’s’ and then we eat and come home. It’s just one day out of our lives,” Harry whispered to him on the elevator right up to Avengers’ floor, the Norse god wrapped his arms around Harry and mumbled something in his neck, making him giggle.   
“Just one day.” He said.   
“Just one day. Any how I am sure they will be all sick and tired having Teddy’s and my family around?” he asked, Teddy looked back at Harry with a grin, Thor looked back as well.   
“Yes when do we met these family of your?” he asked, just as the elevator doors pulled apart a firework bludger whizzed past them and it hit the back of the elevator’s walls.   
“Now.” Both Harry and Teddy said as they walked off the elevator.

The four of them looked at scene in the living space. There were four red heads in the place, two of them were twins, and they are driving Tony around the bend.  
“HEY…HEY GET OUT OF THERE!” They heard Tony yell. Bruce stood there shaking his head, he turned his head as he see Thor and Loki with Harry and Teddy he smiled at them.   
“They found a way into Tony’s lab.” He smiled.   
“Oh.” Harry said.   
“They say they are your family?” Harry looked at him and felt himself smile at that comment, Harry looked back to see Bill was talking to Steve and Charlie was chatting up both Natasha and Clint, Teddy stood beside Harry with a grin on his face.   
“They don’t look like they aged much?” Harry said looking shocked.  
“No, when they took the Black name they got the vampire inheritance,.” Teddy said with a smile as he held Thor’s hands.  
“Ooooh that must have been interesting,” He said.   
Loki looked at him and tilted his head. “What do you mean?” he asked “And what is a vampire?” Harry smiled at his lover.   
“Vampires are beings that drink the blood of the living and they can live forever as long as no one cuts their heads off orputs a stake through the heart. As for the other thing, inheritance wise, it can be a painful process. When Teddy came into his he was in pain for the whole night,” He said.   
“And yours love was yours painful?”   
“Well it should have been, I was my god father’s heir.” He smiled.   
“Does that mean you are a vampire as well?”   
“No, it never made me a vampire. If I took his name, Black, I would have been, so instead I was kind of half,” He grinned. “I will tell you more later on, I might even let you see my fangs.” He smiled as he stood on his tip toes and gave Loki an Eskimo kiss.

“HARRY!” came the yell from Fred as he and George were being carried out by Tony. They got out of the man’s grip and ran over to the teen, dragging poor Teddy into the huga s well. The others moved away from those they were talking to or, in the twins’ case, tormenting poor Tony.  
“Urrrh guys,” Harry said “Too tight!” Gasp, they pulled back and smiled at the teen until both of the twins shouted.  
“Oh George, do you see what I see?” Fred asked.   
“I do brother, I do; our little brothers both have a bun in the oven.” George replied, Harry smiled and blushed as did Teddy.   
Natasha walked over to them and eyed them up. “A bun in the ove, is that the same term used in our world?” she asked with a frown.  
“If you’re mean are they pregnant... yes.” Charlie said, all eyes looked at him and then to the two younger males.   
“Oh come on they can’t be!” Steve said “T…That is wrong, it goes against everything we’re made for!”  
“Says the man who was frozen,” Tony said.   
“What does that mean?” Steve asked.   
“What it means is none of us here are what we are meant to be. The doc here turns into a big green dude that somehow keeps his pants on, there’s is nothing about me is normal …he smirks… and then there are those two, two gods that survived a beating from the big guy!” Tony said, Steve open his mouth and stood like a fish.   
“Steve is it? In our world it is normal for males to become pregnant; there are a lot more male couples where we are from.” Bill said to him. There was a soft sobbing sound and all eyes found Teddy crying into Thor’s chest.

Steve looked horrified at the look of death on Thor’s face. He was waiting for the god to try to kill him for upsetting his lover. “Ooh god Teddy I…I am sorry I didn’t mean to upset you!” he said, the teen turned his head and looked at the blonde man kneeling in front of him, his ambers eyes were red and puffy, tears running down his cheeks and then there was a growl.   
“Ooooh no!” Harry said and Teddy launched himself at Steve and pinned him to the floor teeth bared at him. Harry went to pull Teddy off the man when Loki stopped him.   
“Oooh, no you don’t! What if he knocked you around? Let Thor deal with him!” he said, Harry blinked at him before looking back at Teddy as Thor pulled him off of Steve. Teddy growled and snarled while Thor whispered to him to bring his mind back.   
“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!” Clint yelled looking shocked, Tony helped Steven up and gave him the once over to make sure he was alright.   
“Ummm Teddy is half werewolf, he won’t change into a wolf but his mind will go that way to protect him, he’s doing it a lot lately.” Harry explained “Thor’s luckily he can’t be turned.”  
“Luck has nothing to do with it.” Loki said quietly Harry smiled at him.   
“Look let’s sit down and explain this better, this isn’t good for either Harry or Teddy,” Charlie said out loud. All nodded and walked over to the sofas and sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
They arrived at Asgard, Loki had his arms around Harry keeping him close to him as much as possible. He didn’t like it here and he really didn’t want Odin getting his hands on him. They stood in the hall, Loki and Thor gave a bow, the dark hair god stood back up and felt Harry’s hand slips into his and give him a reassuring squeeze. He looked down at his little immortal and smiled. Teddy looked around as if on guard, Harry guesses his wolf senses are on a high as he looked around the hall. Thor moved his hand to rub small circles on the small of the blue haired teen’s back.

Odin stood up and looked at his sons. “Thor and Loki welcome back and I see you have your brought you’re…partners.” Even Harry could hear the hesitation in his voice, the amber eyed teen looked at Harry to let him know he heard it to; both teen’s placed a protective hand on their lower abdomens.  
“Father, thank you for welcoming us back.”Thor said with the biggest smile on his face as he held onto Teddy, who was tiny compared to the this Norse god that was standing next to him. Odin walked down to met them.   
“Settle in your room and we shall talk at the feast.” Odin smiled at them; Loki scowled and led Harry away.

Back in the room the teen watched his lover pace the floor “Loki?” Harry called out the man looked at the teen “It will be okay?” he said, Loki shook his head as he looked around the room.   
“I can’t let this feeling go something is going to happen something... something bad.” He said, Harry stood up and took Loki’s hands in his and smiled at him.   
“I know... I can feel something too, but we can’t go off half cocked, looking for trouble... I’ve done enough of getting into trouble.” He said touching his shoulders helping him shrug off his Asgard armour.  
“I don’t want to lose you.” Loki said, quietly.  
“And you won’t. Remember I can’t die, it will hurt like hell but I can’t die.” He smiled as Loki lowered his mouth to his and kissed him, resting his hand on his bump to feel the child with in his lover move.   
“It won’t be long will it?” Loki asked.   
“Not if he keeps moving about like this.” Harry told him.  
“Have I ever told you how sorry I am you got hurt when I last came to Earth?” Harry tilted his head at him.  
“No but I could forgive you.” Harry smirked as he sat on the bed, Loki chuckle and knelt above him and kissed him again.

In Thor’s room it was Teddy who was pacing, his wolf was restless it knew something was wrong, Thor walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the blue haired wizard.  
“Something’s wrong?”   
“Nothing is wrong Teddy, your worrying over nothing.” Thor told him as he kissed his neck; Teddy pulled himself away and looked around at him.   
“Did you not see how your father looked at me and Harry? He doesn’t approve of us, god knows what he thinks of Harry being Loki’s lover.” He said.   
“I will talk to my father tomorrow, but don’t worry yourself over these small things.” The blonde told him, Teddy eyes flashed darker amber.   
“Small things? Thor, all he has to say is never see me again; that I’m nothing and you would listen to him.” He said with tears shinning in his eyes.   
“Teddy no, no I won’t. I would wring his neck if he ever made me choose between you and here.”   
“But you shouldn’t have to choose.” The wizard cried, the Norse god wrapped his arms around Teddy and held him close to his chest, he picked him up and sat down on the bed with him in his lap, rubbing his hand over his bump.  
“I don’t need to my little wolf. I will always choose you, like Loki will always choose Harry.” He told him as he kissed his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
He kissed Harry as he rocked his hips into the beautiful wizard under him. Harry moaned Loki’s name as he moved deeper into to his body. There was a slight harshness in Loki’s movements that Harry loved, it gave his body that fire as he reaches near his peak. He buried his hands in the dark hair’s of his god feeling his mouth on his neck sending shiver thought.  
“Loki!” Harry moaned as he felt Loki dive in deeper. The immortal teen let out a cry as he realised on himself, his body twitched in Loki’s hold as his lover realised inside of him. They kissed lazy and messily as sleep demanded them to fall into its hold.  
“Good night Loki.”   
“Good night my little snake.” 

In Thor’s room down the hall him and Teddy are in a similar embrace. Thor was on his back as Teddy sat on top of him rocking back and forth letting him moan. His nails dug into Thor’s chest as he felt the god’s hand on his bump, the sensitivity of the bump made Teddy cry out loudly cumming on Thor’s stomach and chest. The blonde god moaned, he held onto the blue hair teen’s hips as he came inside of him. Teddy whimpered as he lay on his side. Thor tilted his head to him and let him sniffed his neck licking along the damp skin before fangs sunk into his neck. All four drifted off the sleep, being held in comforting arms of their mates.

The next day was the wedding. Harry and the other were gathered around the large table to enjoy the being of the feast. The food was place in front of them. Loki turned to Harry and whispered in his ear making him blush as he ate his meal. He stopped and looked down at it, knew something was wrong the moment he started to eat his meal; he turned to Teddy who looked at the food before throwing it away from him.  
“Teddy?” Thor asked as he saw the wolf stand up.  
“It’s poisoned, I can smell it!” he yelled, Harry let out a gasp as he felt like he couldn’t get any air into his lungs.

“Harry what’s wrong?” Loki asked him and he watched his lover hold his hands up to his own throat before he fell off his chair still trying to breath, Loki knelt by his side panic and worry in his eye.  
“Harry, Harry!” he cried out, Teddy ran over to him.   
“Harry?” Teddy cried, Thor looked towards his father.   
“What did you put in the food?”  
“Why would you think I put something in the food?” asked Odin.  
Thor turned back to see Teddy crying as Harry stilled Loki stood up and turned around.

His magic started to spread out as he moved closer to Odin “You foolish old man, do you have any idea why you have done?” he snarled as he walked closer to him.   
“Trust me this is for the best.”   
“THE BEST!” Yelled “THE BEST DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHY HE MEANS TO ME!” he grabbed Odin by his robes.   
“Thor…”Odin called to him the blonde god just looked back.   
“You tried to kill Teddy.” He said, a woman who stood by Odin now looked at him with look of horror on her face.   
“Tell me you didn’t?” she asked.   
“Frigga, they can’t marry these beings, Loki only has monsters as children and Thor needs a woman, not a mutt.” Loki hissed at him tighten his hands on his robes.   
“Loki!” Teddy called out, the dark hair man turned to see Harry coughing. He dropped Odin and ran to Harry’s side.

Loki looked down at the dark hair youth that was coughing black goo. He turned Harry on this side and patted his back to help him cough up the rest. Frigga walked passed her husband and over to Harry, handing him a drink.  
“Drink this it will help the poison leave.”  
Harry drank what he could before he started throwing the rest up   
“Shhhhh its okay that’s it,” She comforted him, “Loki you best take him to his rooms.”   
“Yes mother, thank you.” He said as he picked up his lover and carried him out the room. Thor walked over to Teddy who was sat on the floor crying, he picked up the scared wolf and held him close.   
“You should do the same Thor.”   
“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek and walked off, the room become quiet as everyone watched them leave.   
“That boy should not have survived!” The old man said.   
“You should be glad he is alive. Have not see how much Loki cares for him? If anything were to happen, thing would back to what they were before. Did you think Thor would have forgiven you? Tthey carry our grandchildren, their son’s and daughter. I will stand by you thought many things Odin but this is not one of them. I am giving them my blessing and sending them all back to Earth.” She said turning from him and walking out the hall.

Loki place Harry on the bed and wiped the black goo of this mouth, Harry looked up at him and blinked “I am so sorry my beautiful Wizard.” He placed a hand on his bump and kissed him, he could feel the child moved rolling around.   
“He’s okay,” Harry said touched him face he gave him a small smile, Loki pulled up Harry’s shirt and looked at the blue bump.   
“We will leave tomorrow Harry; I will not have you here with man trying to kill you.”   
“He wouldn’t be the first.” He whispered as he fell asleep in Loki’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
By morning Harry was well enough to travel, but not back to Earth yet. This set Loki on edge the whole time. he scared any Healer that entered the room to check on his wizard, he didn’t want any food brought to them in case Odin poisoned it. He got his mother to oversee his lover’s food. He was like a cat on a hot tin roof.   
Frigga came by for a visit and smiled when she saw Harry sitting on the bed talking to his bump “It is good to see you are well. I would be worried about my son’s sanity.”She said.   
“I do too; I have seen him on the edge more than once.” He said looking at her, she smiled and sat beside the bed.  
“May I?” she asked, looking towards the baby bump. Harry nodded and moved his shirt up. She looked at the blue bump, but did nothing until he reached out and placed her hand on the bump. She could feel the flutter of the child’s movement; she let out a little sigh.   
“What is wrong Lady Frigga?” Harry asked seeing the sadness in her eyes.   
“I am sad that I will not be able to see my Grandchildren grow up.” Harry frowned and touched her hand that was still over his bump.  
“Don’t say things like that, I am sure you can come and see them and we can visit.” She looked and then hugged the young man.   
“You have my blessing Harry you and Teddy, you have made my boys so happy.” She smiled kissing his forehead.

The two continued to talk but then Thor busted into the room, knocking poor Loki over as he was bring fruit in for Harry.  
“Have you seen Teddy?” Thor asked, looking terrified, Frigga helped Loki up who gave Thor an evil look.   
“No I haven’t, Thor?” Harry looked worried as he started to move from the bed, his hand resting on his bump as he pushing himself up.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Loki asked .  
“To find my godson!” Harry said, like it was obvious. He moved a couple of step and then winced “Ooooh not good…” he winced again as he felt Loki’s hands on him, he looked up at the god with a pained look on his face.  
“Harry?”   
The dark hair teen rested his hand on Loki’s shoulder.   
“Thor quick question, was Teddy in any form of pain?” he asked as he winced again.  
“He was up most of the night with some pain; he said they were nothing to worry about.” Thor said, Harry nodded and let out a cry as he felt his knees buckled.  
“Harry?” Loki called out as he helped him sit back down.  
“Teddy could have gone into labour from the stress about yesterday!” he winced, as he felt water between his legs.   
“Harry I think you have gone into labour.” Firgga said, Loki paled and looked at Thor.

 

The blonde god was worried, after the stunt his father pulled he didn’t want his bonded to be left alone. “How do I find him?” he asked .  
“He will use…use his wolf to find a safe place... try your room again look in places where he can hide!” Harry cried out as he felt someone remove his trousers. Thor wished them luck and he headed back to his room.

Thor ran back to his room, pushing past people and knocking some over as he turned around the corner and ran into his chambers. He closed the door, “TEDDY!” he called out as he looked around to find where Teddy would have hid.   
He tried under the bed, the bathroom. He had turned his room upside down looking for him. He stood in the middle of the room looking around, his hand going though his hair as he tried to think of somewhere else to look. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a noise. He turned and looked at the door that led to his armour and weapons. He opened the door to find in the corner of the room was Teddy, on the floor in a pile of his and Harry’s clothes.  
“Teddy?” Thor called with a sigh of happiness, he walked into the room more. He knelt by the blue haired teen who was naked a part from a shirt, he was fisting the clothes under his hand   
“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” He said going to reach for him; the blue hair wizard shook his head.  
“No st…stay!” he whimpered, Thor swallowed as he moved in between Teddy’s legs and looked down.   
“Oooh…the head, I should get the healers.” He said   
“No, Harry!” Teddy called for his godfather.  
Thor looked at him and cupped his cheeks.   
“I can’t love; Harry has gone into labour as well.”

It was a log day and well into the evening. Healers bustled in and out of room all day long, hopping from one wizard to the next. Teddy finely agreed to let someone else, other than his family, attend to him. It was in the last hours of sun light when baby screams could be heard.  
Loki looked down at his son in his arms, he smiled at the tufted of black hair that was stickinb to his head. He open his eyes and they shone as brilliant dark green a perfect mixture of his and Harry’s. He looked back at Harry was sleeping soundly on the fresh clean bedding, he slipped onto the bed next to him and let their son rest on Harry’s chest. The teen moved his arm an wrapped it around the boy. The god pulled Harry closer to him and held him.  
“Ummm Loki?” he mumbled.   
“Shhh, you should be sleeping after the day you had.” He said softly.   
“Love you.” He whispered resting his head on his chest, Loki smiled.  
“Love you too.” They sat in silence, the god listen to the breathing of his lover sleeping and their baby boy sleeping against him, it was peaceful the way it should be, he thought.

Back in Teddy’s room it was little more different. Teddy growled at the healer when he went to take the baby away to check it. Thor helped the blue haired wizard on the bed. It seemed someone cleaned the room. Teddy was a bundle of nerves when he got his child back, he held it way from the healer and growled, his amber eyes flashing, at the man. Thor thanked him and sent him on his way before he sat with Teddy.  
“She is beautiful.” The wizard said the blonde nodded and sat with him and smiled as he looked at the baby girl. She had blonde hair and when he did finely open her eyes she has amber ones, Teddy made a choking sound and looked at Thor.  
“What is wrong?” he asked.  
“She has amber eyes.” He said.   
“So, so do you?” Thor answered back not seeing why Teddy was worried .  
“But my eye colour changes, but this…this could mean she is a wolf like my dad was.” He said, Thor wrapped his arms around him and held him close.   
“We’ll worry about that when it happens. You said there are tests w can do, so let’s wait until we’re back on Earth.” He said kissing his forehead.  
Teddy nodded.   
“Thank you.” 

Frigga knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” Teddy called out, the blonde woman walked in to see Thor sound asleep next to Teddy, she smiled and walked over to them.  
“How’s Harry?” he asked.  
“Harry is well, and so his son, he is going to a handsome boy.” She told him.  
Teddy nodded and let her look at their baby girl. “Oooh she is so beautiful, Teddy you’ve done a wonderful job.” She told him. The blue haired wizard smiled. “Have you thought of a name yet?” she asked.   
“We were thinking of naming her after my mum Nymphadora.”  
“What a lovely name.” She said.   
“Mum didn’t like it; Harry said often she always went by her last name.” He said   
“Are you going to go the same?” she asked watching him closely, she could see the hazy waves of sadness in his eyes.   
“No…no” he said “I think Nymph will suit this one.” He said with a smiled “Nymph Odinson” he smiled up at Frigga, the woman smiled and kissed them both.   
“Thank you, you and Harry are special my boys chose the right ones.”

The next day Teddy met Harry in Loki’s rooms, being poisoned, dying and giving birth has drained the teen somewhat. He walked in carrying his baby girl with Thor behind him. He smiled when he saw his god father sat up on the bed making baby noises.  
“Harry?” the young wizard called out. Looking up the dark hair immortal smiled.   
“Teddy, come in please let me see her.” He said as Teddy walked over to him and sat on the bed, both Thor and Loki watched them “Ooooh she is beautiful.” he smiled at him. “What’s her name?”  
“Nymph Odinson.” He smiled “We’re still looking for the right middle name.” Harry beamed at them.   
“That is a wonderful name for her.” He said hugging him.   
“What about your handsome lad Harry?” Harry grinned and he looked at Teddy.   
“Well me and Loki had a bit of a talk about that one didn’t we love?” Loki grinned back at him and Teddy thought they have been spending too much time with him as their smiles are the same.   
“We have ,this poor boy will have issues.” He said   
“No he won’t.”   
“Harry, his name; what is his name?” Teddy asked again with a smile.  
“Okay, say hello to Gabriel Remus Laufeyson.” Harry said, Teddy looked at him wide eyes before he warped his arm around Harry.   
“You gave him my father’s name.” He cried.   
“Of course, cub, of course I would, I loved Remus.” He smiled kissing his forehead.  
After a moment of sweet nothingness Teddy said, “You and Loki have been watching too much Supernatural.”


End file.
